Sayian and the Slayer Rebirth
by alexscott656
Summary: Like the Title says.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a re-upload of a story from a writer called Supersayiangirl who stopped working on this story and allowed me to continue it. Anyway enough rambling on with the show! I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama & Mutant Enemy Productions

The Slayer and the Saiyan

The New Kid

Buffy gripped the stake more tightly as she moved through the graveyard. It was one of those nights when she was sure something was going to happen, but so far nothing had. It was really grating on her nerves. She got to the other side of that graveyard and pushed open the gate, with a sigh, yet another dead end. Not a single vamp tonight, but there was still that feeling. She had learnt to trust those feelings. She frowned as she left the graveyard. She glanced at her watch, it was well past midnight, and it was a school night, she really should head home. She put her stake away and turned in the direction of home. She didn't get far before she heard a scream.

"Sounds like my nights not over yet." She muttered as she ran towards the sound. As she got close to the ally where the scream had originated, there was a bright flash of light. When she rounded the corner, she stopped and gasped at the sight. There was as she expected vampires, five of them and they were surrounding a teenage boy about her age. But what she hadn't expected was that this boy seemed to be glowing. His hair was standing straight up into the air, against the law of gravity and was glowing a bright gold. He was calm and just stood there surrounded by the vamps, but didn't seem that bothered by them. He either didn't know what there were or didn't consider them a threat, he even had his eyes closed! This guy was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. At the moment Buffy was betting on the latter.

"Hey." She said, hoping to gain the attention of the vampires so he could get away. It worked all the vampires looked at her. The boy's eyes snapped open and he looked at her as well. They were bright teal colour without any pupils, very weird. They weren't any fear or panic in them either. Instead, there was annoyance, directed at her, like she'd interrupted something she shouldn't have. But it disappeared quickly to be replaced by concern.

"You shouldn't be here." He said, his voice held strength well beyond his years. "It's dangerous!" Hey, Buffy thought, isn't that my line! One of the vampires behind the boy, took advantage of the distraction to attack him. But without seeming to move he had the vampire by the throat, he almost lazily turned his head to look at the struggling male vampire.

"That wasn't very nice." He said and with barely a flick of his wrist, he sent the vampire flying across the ally. It landed on a pile of broken pallets and one piece pierced him through the chest. It barely had time to look at that, then back at him, before it burst into dust.

"Huh? That's new." The boy said. So he didn't know what he's dealing with then. That could prove dangerous for both of them. But she didn't have time to think much else as two of the vampires advanced on her. One was male and the other was female. They were both looked in there teens, why are vampires always so young looking? The female one went to hit her, she dodged and went to grab her stake, but had to stop to block a kick from the male. They were clearly not going to let her reach it. So she jumped to the side onto a rubbish bin and leapt over them, twisted in the air and delivered two kicks in their backs sending them stumbling forward.

She landed and heard a small explosion behind her along with some heat. But she didn't have time to think about that. She grabbed her stake and rushed forward. She dusted the female before it had a chance to turn. She turned to face the other vampire, it was ready for her, grinning like a maniac.

"Slayer." It hissed, as it sent a fist in her direction, she dodged it. The vampire went to hit her again, it hit home on her jaw, sending her head to the side. She looked back at it and smiled. The vampire looked confused, she looked down, it looked as well to see the stake embedded in its chest. It looked back at her just in time to explode into dust.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to hit girls?" Buffy asked to dust on the ground. She straightened and flicked some hair out of her face, as she put her stake away. She turned to see what happened to the glowing boy. She didn't know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't what she saw.

He was watching her with an amused smirk on his face. He had his right elbow on his knee and his hand was on his chin. That wasn't the surprising thing though, it was what he was sitting on or rather what he wasn't sitting on, he was floating in the air about four foot off the ground. He chuckled a little at her shock and uncrossed his legs, seeming to stand on the air before floating down, till he was standing normally. He was almost six foot tall, excluding the hair, well built and quite handsome. He was also looking her up and down in a most uncomfortable manner. Buffy crossed her arms.

"What is it?" She demanded. Suddenly his demeanour changed completely, as he seemed to go quite childlike. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I was thinking that you could be a decent fighter, with a bit of training." He said nervously. Buffy was dumbstruck, she couldn't seem to find any words after that sudden change in character. There was a whimper from down the ally, the boy was instantly further down, where the sound came from. How did he do that? She wondered. Buffy cautiously moved forward. He was helping a young women up.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked. The woman just nodded. "It's okay they're gone now, you should get home."

"Than...thank you." She said. The boy smiled.

"No problem, just be more careful in the future, okay." The woman nodded again and hurried away. Buffy collected herself, she was the Slayer, she shouldn't be this intimidated, especially by a boy, even if he is glowing.

"Where are the other vampires?" She asked him. He looked at her, seemingly surprised that she was still there.

"Vampires? Is that what they were?" He asked, looking a little innocent now. Who is this guy? Buffy thought. But before could come up with a suitable response, the boy smirked again. "They couldn't take the heat." Gesturing at the ground under Buffy's feet. She looked down to see that she was standing on very fresh looking scorch marks and there was dust in the shape of two bodies nearby. She remembered feeling heat earlier, did this guy really do that? She looked up again to see him turning as if to leave.

"Wait!" She said, he looked back over his shoulder. "Who are you?" He smiled.

"A friend." He said and vanished. Leaving Buffy completely confused.

"He vanished?" Giles asked. It was the next day, they were in the library. Giles was standing, biting on the end of his glasses, as he always did when think about something. Buffy and Willow were sitting at the table in the centre of the library and Xander was sitting on the edge of the table.

"Yeah." Buffy said. "One second he was there the next he wasn't."

"Seems like a pretty cool thing to be able to do." Xander said. "Think of all the things you could do with that." Buffy gave him a look. "What? I'm just saying." Buffy turned back to Giles.

"What do you think?" She asked. "Some kind of Flash deal?" Giles looked at her.

"Huh?"

"The Flash." She said. "As in moving fast than can be seen."

"Er, that's certainly a possibility." He said. "But unlikely. What else did you say he could do?"

"He was floating on air." Buffy said. "And I think he used some kind of fireball or something to destroy those vamps."

"Oh oh." Xander said. "Could he be a Witch?"

"Warlock." Willow corrected. "A male witch is called a Warlock."

"Possible, but again unlikely." Giles said.

"Why's that?" Buffy said. Giles pinched the bridge of his nose as he said.

"Because, it takes years of practice in the arts to do the things you are describing with such ease and if he's a teenager, he couldn't have the experience to do it."

"Well, that doesn't leave many options." Willow said.

"Was there anything else odd about him?" Giles asked.

"Apart from him glowing with some sort gold light, his hair glowing gold and not having any pupils, no nothing at all." Buffy said.

"Hmm." Giles said, put his glasses back on and started to looking through the book he was holding.

"Not having any pupils, that a bit strange." Willow said.

"The whole thing was a bit strange." Buffy said. Giles suddenly snapped the book closed.

"Well, that's it." He said, taking off his glasses. "Unless he is some kind of demon we've never encountered before, I have no idea what he is."

"He didn't look very demonic to me." Buffy said. "Just odd."

"Does it matter?" Xander asked, they all looked at him. "I mean, he killed those vamps and help Buffy out. Maybe he's on our side."

"I would like to think so, but I'm still contacting the Council about this." Giles said.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, they all turned to see a teenage boy standing near the counter, looking a bit nervous. He had black untamed hair that seemed to defy gravity and black eyes. He also looked quite Japanese in appearance.

"Yes?" Giles asked.

"Er, this is the library right?" He asked. "I'm new here and I need some text books." Giles quickly moved behind the counter.

"Yes of course." He said. "What is your name?" The boy smiled and relaxed a bit.

"Gohan, Son Gohan." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

New Friends

"Well, Mr Gohan..."

"Son." Gohan corrected. Giles looked at him. "My family name is Son."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Giles said. Gohan smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry." He said. "My family's quite traditional, it's going to take me awhile to get used to the western naming." He frowned a little. "So..Gohan Son." He said carefully obviously finding it hard to say it that way round, then he smiled again at his success.

"Yes, I see." Giles said. "You're Japanese?"

"Yes sir." Gohan said.

"I must say you speak very good English." Giles said.

"Thank you." Gohan said with a grin. He held out a piece of paper to Giles. "Here is the list of books I need." Giles took the list and looked at it, then at Gohan and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a lot of books." Giles said. "Are you sure you want them all now?" Gohan smiled.

"Yes, I'll be fine." He said.

"Alright." Giles said and went to find them all. Gohan was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that someone was approaching him.

"Hi!" Someone said and he jumped slightly. He looked and almost choked as he saw the girl that he'd met last night. She looked amused by his reaction. "You're Gohan right?" She said. Gohan relaxed a little as he realised she didn't recognise him. He nodded. "I'm Buffy."

"H..Hi." He managed.

"Someone's got the jitters." Buffy said. "Don't worry, I wont bite." Very funny, Gohan thought, considering last night. But he smiled anyway. She smiled back and pointed to a red-headed girl sitting at the table.

"That's Willow, my friend." Buffy said, Willow waved and opened her mouth, Gohan's enhanced hearing only just caught a faint, hi. "And that's Xander." The brown-haired boy jumped off the edge of the table and gave him a bow.

"Konban-wa." He said. Gohan's lips twitched into something somewhere between a smile and a smirk.

"Ohayo." He responded, trying to keep a straight face at Xander's mistake and not doing a good job.

"What's so funny?" Xander asked, as Willow was also trying not to laugh. She shook her head.

"It's just that you said 'good night'." She said. Xander's face fell.

"Oh, man. Talk about first impressions." He said.

"At least it broke the ice." Buffy said smiling. "What does Ohayo mean anyway?" Buffy asked Gohan.

"Good morning." He said. Xander groaned.

"Great, I just met the guy and he's already making jokes at my expense."

"I thought you all people would be used to that by now." Gohan turned to see a brunette at the door.

"Oh no, Cordelia has come to the library. It must be the apocalypse, run for your lives." Cordelia gave him a cool look, then turned her full attention onto Gohan. She gave him a smile, which made him start to plan the fastest escape route, that didn't give away his power.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase." She said in a way that made Gohan instantly think of Bulma when she was taking to the general public. A second later the word fake popped into his mind. "And you are?"

"Gohan." He said.

"Is that Gohan, like Madonna, or do you have a last name?" She asked. Gohan frowned, Madonna? Last name? Then he thought of something.

"You mean family name, right?" He asked. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh!" She said. Causing Gohan to frown again. Seeing his confusion, Buffy came to his rescue.

"Yes, she means you're family name." She said. Gohan instantly brightened.

"Oh yeah! Son. Gohan...Son." He said. Cordelia looked him up and down.

"Mmm." Then her eyes rested on his waist. "Is that a furry belt?" She asked.

"Huh?" Gohan looked down and realised she was referring to his tail, which was safely wrapped around his waist. "Er, yeah." He said nervously.

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

"Er, my dad gave it to me." Gohan said. Well that's sort of true, I guess, he thought to himself.

"Oh, well, whatever." She said and looked at him again."You're way too cute to be hanging around with these low lives." She said, this made him blush for a second, he'd never been called cute by someone his own age before.

"Hey!" Xander said. Gohan then frowned. Low lives? He could feel their ki's and they weren't that low, in fact, Buffy's was quite high for an untrained human. Cordelia turned to leave, then looked back at him.

"Oh yeah." She said. "When you're ready for the big leagues, come find me."

"Er, okay." Gohan said, getting more confused by the minute. Cordelia then left and Gohan sighed, she was really making him nervous.

"The nerve, calling us low lives." Xander said, "That was low even for her."

"Earth, to Gohan." Buffy said, Gohan turned to her.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay, you looked kinda out of it there." She said. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine." He said, not noticing that Buffy's eyes narrowed a little at the gesture. "Just a bit confused." He confessed.

"Don't worry." Willow said. "She's like that with all the new people."

"Yeah." Buffy said. "Even tried it when I started."

"Er, for what it's worth I don't think you're low lives." He said.

"Gee thanks." Buffy said. Gohan blushed again. At that moment Giles returned with all his books, and put them all down on the counter.

"Wow, that is a lot of books." Willow said, as Gohan started to put them all in his satchel, he glanced at her.

"Yeah, my mum's a bit obsessed with my studying." He said.

"Well, I think that's all of them." Giles said.

"Arigatou." Gohan said absentmindedly.

"You're welcome." Giles said. Gohan finished putting all the books away and turned to leave.

"It was nice meeting you all." He said and left the library. He smiled to himself. That wasn't too bad really. Apart from the fact that he didn't understand half of what they were saying.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Quite Human

Gohan walked down the street deep in thought. It was night again, he was half looking for the girl, Buffy and half thinking about the odd set of events that lead him to be here. Life had been tough for the last few years, ever since he'd made the mistake of sadistic revenge over delivering justice that had lead to the death of his father. But it had been fathers selfish fear of responsibly, veiled by 'noble' self-sacrifice than had lead to him not letting them wish him back. The only thing that stopped Gohan's depression and hatred had been Goten's birth. But lately Gohan had felt those feelings rear there heads again, mostly when he was near anything that reminded him too much of his father, namely everything.

That must have been why Piccolo suggested what he did. Apparently there was some sort of prophecy, about a girl that was a Slayer, being killed and bringing Hell, or rather the Demon Realm, to earth. It was knowledge Piccolo gained from Kami. Apparently, the prophecy was close to being fulfilled and Piccolo thought it was wise for someone to be there to prevent it. So he suggested Gohan go, much to his mothers and oddly enough Vegetas disapproval. But in Vegeta's case, it was mostly that he didn't want to lose his sparring partner. So now Gohan was here, in a strange country, far away from anything he knew and he loved it. Of cause Bulma was paying for everything, so he didn't have to worry about anything other than his goal. The only thing he was having difficulty with was High School, it was boring him. Most of the stuff he was 'learning', he'd been doing when he was seven. But that was a minor irritation. Even though she was still in Japan, his mother had made him promise to keep up with his studies and Gohan always kept his promises. Besides, it was necessary in order to get closer to the Slayer. Gohan sighed as he passed a graveyard. That was one of the strange things about this town, there were too many graveyards for its size.

Suddenly his Saiyan hearing picked up on the sounds of a fight, from the graveyard. His interest peaked, he jumped up and landed on the wall. He crouched there and watched the fight. There, fighting a couple of vampires, was the girl he met the night before and today. He now knew her to be Buffy. Her fighting style was sloppy and wasteful. She let the vampires get way to close to her and only just recovered in time from her mistakes. She had promise but needed serious training. Her ki was quite impressive as well. That led Gohan to frown, there was something very odd about the vampires ki's, he'd noticed it last night, but didn't really think about it. But now, as they were fighting, he noticed it more. One of them had two ki's swirling with it and the other, Gohan's eyes widened at what he was feeling, it had four distinct ki's within it. How in the name of Dende was that possible?

Gohan jumped down from the wall and used his Saiyan speed to reach a tree near to where Buffy was, just as she staked her last opponent. Gohan watched in fascination at the vampire turned to dust. It was easily the strangest thing he'd ever seen and considering his life that was saying something. Buffy turned and headed in his direction, Gohan quickly hid behind the tree. He didn't want to reveal himself to her quite yet. After what he'd heard in the library, he was certain she was the Slayer and it had been made clear to him that he needed to learn more before he could trust her with the truth, if ever. She passed him, and Gohan shifted so he could watch her better. He then noticed another figure and mentally cursed. He'd been so focused on her that he hadn't felt for anyone else, but luckily it seemed he hadn't been seen. He studied the new person and realised that it was the librarian from school. What was he doing here?

"You could have done that much better, Buffy." Giles said.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "But I think they got the point." She held up the stake as she said that. Giles cleared his throat.

"Yes, I see." He said. Gohan watched them as they left, he waited for a moment to make sure they'd really gone then stepped out from behind to tree. He walked over to the nearest pile of dust, and crouched next to it. He reached out and touched the dust. He wasn't sure why he did that, it was just weird to think that, this dust had been a person moments before.

"Too strange." He muttered to himself. Then realised he wasn't alone. There was a ki, not too far away, it was so low that it could be an animal, but it was muddled a little like the vampires, but not quite, he couldn't feel any hostility from it. He stood, and without looking in its direction said.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people." There was a small flare in the ki. Gohan smirked and turned to face the new person. But couldn't see anyone. Then someone stepped out from behind a tree. Gohan raised an eyebrow, had this guy been doing the same thing as he had. The man had dark hair and eyes and was wearing a dark trench-coat.

"The same could be said to you as well." He said. Gohan shrugged.

"I had my reasons."

"So do I."

"You're a vampire." Gohan said matter-a-factly. The man took a small step back in surprise, then looked suspicious.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Your ki and your scent." Gohan said, watching his reaction, which was more worried now. "Why aren't you attacking me?"

"I have a soul." The vampire said. So that's why his ki is a little more stable than the other vampires. Gohan smiled.

"I'm Gohan." He said, then mentally slapped himself, why did he just do that! The vampire seemed to relax a bit.

"Angel." He said simply, he seemed a little more curious then suspicious now. "And you're not human." He stated. Oh crap! Gohan thought how could he possibly know that! His panic must have shown as Angel smirked. "Thought so, it's as you said your scent. What are you?" Gohan pulled himself together.

"My mother's human." He said to his defence. Angel didn't seem impressed.

"What about your father?" Gohan felt a flash of anger at the mention of his father and almost spat out his words.

"What my father was is not important." Oh crap! This is really not my night for keeping secrets! Gohan thought, then did the only sensible thing he could in that situation. He left, so fast that to Angel he must have simply disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

High School Conversation

It was his second day at Sunnydale High School and Gohan was seriously starting to regret his decision to use high school as a way to get closer to the Slayer. Even if he ignored the fact that he knew everything that he was being taught. There was that while the students were his age he had nothing in common with them, in fact, he got on better with the teachers, which led someone to call him a teacher's pet, whatever that meant. Knowing more than the other students didn't seem to go down too well with them either, they called him a nerd, again something he didn't understand, but he got the feeling it wasn't anything nice. On top of all that no one was really talking to him. Except for Buffy and her friends yesterday, which was alright as they were the ones he needed to get close to anyway.

That was all pretty easy to deal with, as he didn't really mind it at all. The biggest reason that he regretted his choice to enrol had nothing to do with the school its self, which he was finding to be a fascinating experience overall, but himself. His entire life everyone that he knew, knew of or possessed themselves the abilities that he had. Therefore he'd never had to hide them, other than to prevent breaking anything. There had been a few times when he'd had to stop himself from using his aura to get through the crowds in the corridor between classes, he'd never been claustrophobic before, but that had been getting very close it. At least it was the end of the day, and he could relax for the evening. Maybe he should find that Angel guy, he'd panicked last night, it had been rude to run away like that, and a bit embarrassing, if Vegeta found out about that he'd never hear the end of it. It was probably a good idea to explain some-things to him, as he already knew Gohan wasn't fully human. If the vampire wasn't sure before, he sure was after that reaction. It was a bad idea to let him have any false impressions of him. Oh and while he was thinking about that.

"Piccolo?" He sent out the telepathic message, as he was making his way to his locker. The response came almost instantly.

"Yeah, kid." Piccolo said. "How's it going?" Gohan frowned.

"Oddly." He said, he could almost see Piccolo raise a non-existent eyebrow.

"How so?" Gohan sighed.

"I enrolled in high school." He said and paused.

"Your mother will be pleased." Piccolo said.

Gohan could almost hear the smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she will be." He said. "I did it to get close to this slayer girl, Buffy. But it's just that... That the people here are so weird." He said, just as he reached his locker. He could have sworn he heard Piccolo snort at that.

"They are teenagers and American. That's the worst you can get." He said, then almost as an afterthought. "Or so I've heard." Gohan smirked, as he arranged the objects in his locker. "But you didn't contact me to talk about that, did you?" Gohan sighed again.

"No I didn't." He said, and paused. "Do you or did Kami, know anything about vampires?" He asked. There was a short pause.

"Kami knew about them." Piccolo said. "Is that what you're up against? You shouldn't have any trouble against them, they're only just stronger than an avenge human."

"No, I had no problems." Gohan smirked at the memory of how easy they had been to defeat. "It's just, well, what can you tell me about them?" There was another slight pause.

"Vampires are demons that have taken over the body of a dead person." Piccolo said.

"So they're dead?"

"Yes."

"And they haven't got souls?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Well, that would explain the weird ki signal he got from them, Gohan thought.

"Last night, I met a vampire who said he had a soul." Gohan said.

"What was his name?"

"Er. Angel."

"Kami knew about him. He does have a soul. He was cursed by gypsies." Cursed? That must have been some very strong magic, Gohan thought. He'd only ever heard of the Eternal Dragon, bringing a soul back from the Other World. And it seemed a very unfair thing for the gypsies to do, in Gohan's opinion. To rip this Angel guy's soul from whatever he was doing in Other World and forcing him to live in a monster's body, it wasn't even him that had been killing people!

"Do you think I can trust him?"

"Probably, why?"

"Well, he sorta said that he knew I wasn't completely human." He said.

"What did you say?"

"I...I ran away." Gohan said wasn't sure what he expected, if it were Vegeta, he'd get a long rant on pride and not running away. Piccolo wasn't that bad, but he wouldn't approve either.

"You should talk to him." After a pause.

"Huh?" Gohan said in surprise.

"If you leave it like that, he's going to think you're half demon."

"What! Why would he think that!"

"Because, to him, if your not human than you're a vampire or a demon, he won't even think about an alien, good or otherwise. If you want his help, which I would advise it would be easier that way, you will have to explain."

"I guess." Gohan said a little defeated, but he was worried about being seen as a freak. "But what if he thinks I'm a freak?" Somewhere thousands of miles away and miles above the ground a sweat drop appeared on a certain green-skinned alien.

"Look kid, he's a vampire, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"Oh yeah." Gohan said sheepishly.

It had been taking so much concentration to appear normal and talking to Piccolo, that Gohan hadn't been paying attention to the ki's nearby.

"Hi!" Buffy said cheerfully from behind him, just as he was closing his locker. He jumped a bit in surprise and bent the handle of the locker in his hand.

"Kuso!" Gohan cursed and spun, making sure that he was in front of locker, so she couldn't see the bent metal.

"Er, hi." He said weakly, quickly bending the metal back to normal behind his back.

"Your very jumpy aren't you." Buffy said. Gohan grinned.

"Well, you surprised me, that's all." He said.

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"I have to go now Piccolo, Buffy's here." Gohan said to him. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing kid." Then the connection was cut. Buffy seemed not to notice his far away look when he talked to Piccolo.

"Well anyway. My friends and I are going to the Bronze tonight, you wanna come?" She asked. Gohan blinked and tried to understand what she'd said and failed.

"Er, what's the Bronze?" He asked.

"Oh, it's the place to be in this town." She said, and when Gohan continued to look lost she added. "It's a club."

"Oh, okay." Gohan said. Then a moment later. "Erm, Buffy, what's a club?" Buffy looked at him surprised then chucked. She stopped moments later when she realised he was serious.

"A club, you know, somewhere to met people. Drinking, dancing and general fun things." She said slowly as if talking to a child. Oh Gohan thought, sounds a bit like one of Bulma's reunions.

"Erm, okay, I can come I guess." He said. Buffy gave him a funny look then smiled.

"Great!" She said loudly, making Gohan suppress a wince. "I'll see ya there!" She virtually bounced off down the now near empty hallway.

Gohan watched her leave. She was a strange girl, he'd never met anyone like her before. Then again his only experience of girls his age was Lime, and she was more like a sister. Buffy was well, different she was strong, and that skirt shows a lot of leg flesh, she was very excitable, and she had a very firm behind... Whoa where the hell did that come from! He felt his face turn red as he realised what he'd just thought. But his mind provided a picture of something he'd never even considered before. He felt heat rise again in his face and somewhere else... Oh crap, I seriously need to go train! He turned and fled from the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything from this Chapter onwards is mine not Supersayiangirl's so please bear with me!

Training

"Gohan you made it!" Willow said, as he appeared at the Bronze.

"Yeah it was a little hard at first but I just had to follow my eyes and ears really." Gohan replied as he took a seat beside Willow.

After training and getting some studying done at the hotel that Bulma had given to him on his birthday, Gohan had gotten a call from Buffy's classmates due to him giving them his number, in order to keep an eye on Buffy and her friends, directions to the Bronze.

"What do you mean by that?" Xander asked.

"Well since I'm new around here, and don't quite know my way around here yet, I had no way of getting here without asking people, and since I am kind of shy I didn't take that option and used the method of listening to where the most unique sounds and smells were coming from in this town and it led me here."

"So you're basically saying we are a pack of dogs then." Xander said pretending to be upset.

"Nooo, no no! Not like that, I'm just saying if I... wait why are you laughing?" Gohan asked confused.

"Dude the look on your face was priceless! It's cool dude, I understand where you are coming from. "Wait... now does this mean I have to fork out money for you as well?" Xander paused.

This time Gohan laughed. "No Xander I will be paying for my own food, but I'll keep it in mind." This time Buffy and Willow laughed at the look on Xander's face.

Looking at his shirt Xander says. "I like your shirt dude, strange symbol on your back which in itself is cool but what does it say?"

"Ma." Gohan said.

At Xander's continued confused look Willow says.

"Ma, a symbol that is commonly used by demons." Looking at Gohan a little suspiciously she asks.

"Why are you wearing a symbol for demons Gohan?"

"It's a style that my teacher uses. My master is indeed a demon but he has protected me for nearly all my life and I see him as a father figure."

"Wow!" The gang say out loud. "You really know a demon that hasn't tried to kill you or take over the world?"

"Well, sometime in the future I'll have you guys meet him. He is a stern gruff guy but deep down, he is really awesome." Gohan smiled.

"Ok."

"How come you guys are taking this without any surprise?" Gohan asks confused. At this the gang all look at each other before replying.

"Because we have had our own experiences with demons and not altogether good ones" Xander adds with a grimace, at this Willow laughs. "Like that time that praying mantis almost had you?"

"Ack! Willow did you have to remind me of that? But yes a demon like that for me, there have been others but enough on that what are you doing in Sunnydale?" Xander says trying to change the subject,

"Well, I came out here to study at other schools to further my education."

"Well cool, nice to meet you again" Xander replied.

"Well, well who do we have here?" Says a familiar voice.

"Lady Cordelia' what an honour to see you here, I thought that talking with us Scoobies was among the list of things that you don't do?" Xander teases.

"Does it look like she's talking to you dweeb?" Another voice says.

"Oh, so your here as well Douglas?" Xander said as he spotted Cordelia's current man meat Douglas Captain of the Rugby team.

"And what of it?" Douglas smirks moving from behind Cordelia and practically shoving his face into Xander's.

"Dude seriously, have you ever heard of a breath mint? They come in a little pack, or you could get some tic-tacs instead because your breath smells like my socks... when I haven't washed them in a week." Xander said backing away.

"What was that Harris?" Douglas says with a gleam in his eye.

"I guess you didn't hear me the first time, geez hearing these days.. I said have you ever heard of a..."

Faster than he can follow, Douglas reaches for his throat but his hand is restrained by Gohan.

"Sorry I know this isn't any of my business but just because Xander pointed out that your personal hygiene is somewhat lacking isn't worth hurting him for." Gohan said with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

Buffy who was about to jump to Xander's defence just manages to not gasp and looks on in awe whereas Willow's, eyes are shining with fear and admiration, fear for Gohan and Xander's safety and admiration for Gohan standing up for people he barely even knew.

"Boy you best let go of my hand now or you will be missing some fingers." Douglas says with a growl as began signalling to his jock buddies to assist him.

"What this hand?" Gohan says letting go so suddenly that when Douglas tries to pull away the unexpected release of his hand sends him flying into his friends who had come on instinct to watch the beat down.

"Why you!" Douglas begins, preparing to knock Gohan into the middle of next week when Cordelia puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't waste your time on him he is a lost cause, also don't get yourself dirty, otherwise you won't get your surprise."

Preparing himself to hit Gohan, he almost doesn't hear her but some of it most of reached him because he stops, dusts himself off and says.

"Your lucky my girl's here otherwise you would find yourself in a very sticky situation. Come on guys lets make like a banana and split."

"Best watch yourself newbie, Harris your on my list as well."

Gohan's eyes don't change and the smile doesn't leave Xander's face until the gang leave.

"Well, That was interesting." Buffy says before turning to Gohan. "What were you thinking? Douglas is on the school Rugby team and could tear you apart! But... I noticed that you were holding back how strong are you really Gohan?"

"Man she's are good' Gohan thought. "Well, my dad and my mentor Piccolo are both really good martial artists and I trained with them a lot so I picked up a few of their skills." Gohan said.

"Either way dude that was way cool." Xander interrupts before Buffy can ask any more questions. "Could you teach me a bit of that stuff what did you call it again oh yeah martial arts!" He said pretending to think

"You sure? Gohan asks I'm not going to take it easy on you just because I like you, you know?"

"Exactly!" Xander said excitedly.

"You sound like an overgrown puppy!" Willow laughed but grew serious.

"But Xander's right. Buffy can hold her own in her fight but you could help us get better and also help her hone her skills."

"As do you all." Said a voice.

They all turn and see Giles walking closer to the group.

"Perfect timing as always Giles." Buffy sighed.

"As I was saying, seeing as your new to the area let me give you a rundown on the weird things that happen in this town." Xander said.

"You said that you were trained by a demon right? Well, not all demons are nice, and such demons tend to turn up around here because this town was made over a Hellmouth." Xander explained to Gohan.

"Hellmouth?" Gohan asked.

"Hellmouths are places of increased supernatural energy, this is the area in which the barriers between dimensions are weak. The Hellmouth has a focal point, which serves as a portal between earth and Hell. For these reasons, the Hellmouth attracts demons and other supernatural creatures, becoming a "hot spot" for supernatural activity." Willow explained.

"So how are you guys still alive?" Gohan queried.

"Because of people like her." Willow and Xander simultaneously said as they pointed at Buffy.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Thousands of years ago in ancient Africa, a group of tribal elders known as the Shadow Men used powerful magic to infuse a captive girl with the heart, soul and spirit of a demon known as the Shadow Demon. This process granted the girl great strength, speed, agility, reflexes, healing, endurance and psychic abilities in the fight against evil she became the First Slayer, called to fight the vampires and other demons that populate the Earth. The Shadow Men's descendants went on to form the Watchers' Council, an organisation dedicated to finding, training, and supporting Slayers."

Giles explained, sounding like a textbook.

"That's about the gist of it..." Buffy sighed as she turned to Gohan. "I am one of the girls chosen by the world to become a Slayer. And Giles is my Watcher."

'That explains her unnatural skill and much higher ki than other humans.' Gohan realised as he now understood why she was so frustrated by seeing what she believed to be a normal human face off against unnatural creatures.

"There is normally only one Slayer at a time but should the current Slayer die another chosen female at random is chosen." Willow added.

"So it's forced on to them?" Gohan said sounding slightly angry.

"Without a Slayer, there will be no protection against the agents of the dark." Giles said as he looked at Gohan.

"But what if that girl wants to have a normal life? That girl has already got life to deal with but now she has the rest of the world's trouble resting on her shoulders?!"

"Whoa sounds like you feel strongly about this!" Xander said as he looked at a fuming Gohan.

"Wouldn't you? You are a young girl have been found by some random dude telling you that on top of everything that you already have going on in your life you are now destined to fight against demons until the day you die?! That sounds like a curse more than anything else!" Gohan said as he had to physically and mentally stop himself from going Super Saiyan.

"I understand how you feel about this, really I do. I myself had problems with accepting my destiny until I saw how much damage was being caused." Buffy said as she placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

'Gohan!' Piccolo said in Gohan's mind making Gohan instantly calm down. 'Whatever is making you angry over there keep a lid on it, you don't want all the demons in your area attacking you at the same time do you?!'

'No... thanks Piccolo-san.' Gohan said as he let Piccolo read his mind to let him see for himself why he had lost control of his emotions for a while.

'…. I see Slayers are just like you were when you went against Cell... this complicates things, however only reveal who and what you are when necessary there is far more to this than even Kami was aware of..' Piccolo sighed as he too was unhappy on the revelation.

"Gohan, Earth to Gohan?" Xander said as he snapped his fingers in front of Gohan's face.

"Huh.. oh sorry about that... mind seriously blown." Gohan said as he snapped back into reality. "But yeah if Buffy is the Slayer why do you guys risk your lives helping her out which is what you obviously do otherwise we would not be having this conversation right now."

"She's our friend, and even the strongest need someone watching their back." Willow said.

"Fair enough.." Gohan replied as he still tried to process the information that he had been given.

"Look if it bothers you that much why don't you join us on a raid some time? You said you could fight, have knowledge of demons and can teach Willow and Xander how to protect themselves more effectively,#." Giles asked.

"Well if you guys were able to balance your school life with this then I guess it wouldn't be that much of a problem." Gohan said.

"Well, then I guess this means we can now initiate you into the Scooby Gang." Xander said as he pulled what appeared to be a biscuit out of his pocket.

"Do we have to do this every time Xander?" Willow laughed as Xander passed the bone shaped biscuit to a confused Gohan.

"Just eat that and you will officially be part of the gang." Xander said.

"Ok?" Gohan said as he opened his mouth and dropped the biscuit inside to the shock of the trio.

"Well that's... that." Xander laughed as he clapped Gohan on the back.

"WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rabid Fantasy.

'You hid it from me!' Piccolo shouted inside his mind as he conversed with Kami and Nail.

'Now hold on Piccolo, Kami must have a good reason for this, he more than anyone knows how much Gohan means to you.' Nail said as he tried to calm the irate Namekian.

'That's exactly why I had to keep it from him.' Kami said calmly.

'Enough with the mind games! You saw what that almost cost us 7 years ago!'

'This could be far worse.' Kami replied as Piccolo's energy flared around the lookout making Dende and Mr Popo cower.

'Your not making any sense!'

'Didn't you think it was weird that the minute that Gohan stepped foot in Sunnydale his tail grew back?'

'What!?'

'And didn't you realise that the demonic energies also around that spot also increased around the same time?'

'No... you're not saying that.."

'Gohan is far more important than any of us realised, his own father could barely understand his true potential, however, that may not be the problem.'

'Stop trying to hide things from me!'

'It's not you I'm trying to hide it from, it's Gohan. Your connection to him is strong, perhaps stronger than the ones that he has with his family, should he discover what I may or may not tell you he could find out and then there would be serious repercussions.'

'I see... so what could be so bad that you would have to hide it from me?'

'A choice.'

'What?!'

'I don't know what, I don't know when and I do not know why, but Gohan will have to make a choice and that choice will affect everything that you know.' Kami sighed.

'Was my sending him to that town fated to happen?'

'Perhaps, perhaps not. But now that he is there things will get extremely complicated for anyone that Gohan is in contact with, good... or bad.'

Opening his eyes and coming out of his meditative state Piccolo sighed.

"I am way to old for this."

"Your only 21, human males on this planet have far worse problems at this point than you." Popo said as he began cleaning up the mess that Piccolo had caused due to his ki outburst.

"Do they now?" Piccolo replied as he flew off into the distance.

"Not even a thank you." Popo said as he snapped his fingers and the mess caused was fixed in an instant.

* * *

"Really, this is your place?!" The Scooby Gang said several nights after the Bronze introduction Gohan invited the group to his home.

"It's nothing special, my godmother is kind of rich so when she found out I was coming here made sure I had adequate accommodations." Gohan shrugged.

"Adequate? Dude, you could fit a Rugby team in here and still have room for a party!" Xander said.

"Well it's only temporary, you should have seen my mum's face when she saw it." Gohan laughed.

"I can see why..." Willow said as she looked at the size of Gohan's room.

"The reason why it's a hotel and not just a house is because my godmother is trying to get the whole world to use her dad's products."

"And that is?" Buffy asked.

"DynoCaps."

"Wait... you don't mean..." Buffy began.

"You can't be serious, your godmother is the daughter of Dr Briefs?!" Willow squealed making Gohan hold his ears.

"Wanna squeal a little louder Willow? I don't think God heard you." Xander said as he too had to cover his ears.

"You seriously don't get how amazing this is!" Willow exclaimed as she jumped around like it was Christmas.

"No, but I would love to find out what drugs your on." Xander replied.

"Dr Brief... god just saying his name is awesome!" Willow began.

"Dr Brief, a brilliant scientist. He is the founder of Capsule Corporation, father of Tights and Bulma Brief. Dr Brief is also one of the smartest and richest men in the world. Dr Brief graduated from the West City College department of science and engineering. He completed his doctorate in the department of science and engineering graduate program at that same college. His major was physical science. He established Capsule Corporation after his invention of the revolutionary item, the Dynocaps Capsule."

"And breath..." Xander said as Wiilow got that out in one go.

"Are we in one right now!?" Willow said as she glared at Xander.

"Yes, this very hotel is one of their older models so I got it for my sixteenth birthday." Gohan said.

"This was a birthday gift?!" Buffy exclaimed.

"She knew that I liked to travel so she gave it to me in order to show it off around different parts of the globe." Gohan explained.

"The staff are paid for as well and whatever rooms aren't in use by some of the residents at Sunnydale are in use by them." Gohan added.

"This must cost a bomb to keep going!" Xander said as he looked around the room some more.

"It does but since I let anyone into this hotel and I mean anyone, be it the homeless or the rich and they help out in return." Gohan said making the group's mouths drop.

"ANYONE?!"

"Anyone." Gohan replied. "Well except for those that want to kill the guests I guess. That would look bad at a board meeting."

"I'll say." Buffy whistled as she shook her head in wonder.

"All this luxury and you still don't get out much?" Willow asked as she sat on the couch. 'So soft...'

"I go out with people I get on with and feel comfortable around, you guys fit into that equation."

"Wow... that's really nice of you Gohan." Buffy said sounding amazed.

"Well that's enough about the place lets get down to business shall we?" Gohan finished as he went into his satchel and took out the homework for today, making Xander groan and Willow laugh.

"Hey, I did say everyone had to do their part didn't I?"


	7. Chapter 7

Oh in this version most of the non cannon movies were cannon so the Bojack event happened which means that Gohan is stronger than he was then when he fought Cell... still has no idea how to properly talk with people his own age though.

We're All Ears.

"Well that was another unique tutoring lesson." Xander said to Gohan as they met up at Buffy's house to walk to school together.

"Well seeing as the teachers at your school aren't very lively when it comes to explaining how equations or biology works I thought that using a more updated way of teaching could help for people who don't retain information unless it's in a way that makes them remember would help. If that didn't work for you than we could try another..."

"No! I much prefer your methods." Xander said as Willow giggled.

"Gota admit your way of teaching gets you right in the action!" Willow added as she played with her hair.

"With skills like those why do you even go to school?" Xander asked.

"To socialize, also... my mom is really fixated on getting grandkids."

"You can come in you know?" Buffy called from her window as she spotted the trio.

"Nah we're cool to wait." Xander said.

"So... she wants you to find a good girl and have a good social standing?" Willow said as she stopped playing with her hair to stare at the hybrid.

"That and have a good job. Being a martial artist doesn't really pay unless you're a teacher." Gohan replied.

"And for that, you will need a good amount of studying in the related subjects." Willow said as Buffy finally finished getting ready and exited her house.

"Sorry I took so long guys, just had to finish my nails." Buffy explained as she walked over to the trio.

"No problem Buf." Xander said as the four proceeded on their way to school.

"So what did Giles think of your place?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Giles was most impressed by my training room at my hotel so he asked if he could use it for your training when it was required and I said yes. So in future, any training that you will be having will be at the hotel." Gohan replied.

"Cool, it's definitely an upgrade to my usual training room." Buffy said.

"But I must warn you it is not a normal training room you may find it hard to get adjusted to it once you really start using it." Gohan cautioned.

"Why it's just a room isn't it?" Xander asked.

"Can't ruin the surprise." Gohan smiled.

"Oh, now you got me interested!" Xander said as he tried to get Gohan to talk more about the room.

"So how are you three finding it at Gohan's house?" Giles asked the group while Gohan ran over some history books of Slayers that Giles had allowed him to study.

"It's freaking huge Giles, he knows Dr Brief, he's really smart and he has a pool and everything!" Willow exclaimed excitedly.

"Should have known that you would have been the most impressed in knowing of Gohan's connection to Dr Brief." Giles smiled as he listened to Willow.

"Hey, I'm more impressed by the amount of food that the guy can eat and still move!" Xander replied as he walked over to the duo.

"High metabolism." Gohan said without lifting his head.

"And training on a daily basis would make you very hungry as well." Gohan added almost as an afterthought.

"And that... just that." Xander said as he pointed at the hybrid.

"To be fair Giles I've never seen someone so intense while they cooked." Buffy said as she was amused by Gohan's apparent nonchalance about his gifts.

"Hey, not everything is easy for me." Gohan replied as he finally looked up from the book."

"Oh yeah? Name one." Xander asked.

"Socialising with people my own age." Gohan said as he walked over to the group.

"I guess that's true, you didn't even know about Star Wars or read comics before you met us." Xander admitted.

"We'll need a lot of sleepovers to get you up to date with the dark side of Wolverine." Willow said with a smile.

"Sleepovers?"

"Oh man, I really love this guy!" Xander exclaimed as the bell rang and the group pulled a confused Gohan out of the library to Giles amusement.

'Your orders are as follows, should the Slayer come into contact with the blond warrior again, by any means necessary detain him.' The council said to Giles over the phone several hours later after the group had left.

"May I ask the reason?"

"Not at this moment in time, also keep an eye out for new students. One may be the being."

'You ask for things without telling me why. Is it something that could jeopardise Buffy's life?' Giles replied.

…... 'Do your job, Giles.' The council said as they hanged up.

'What pompous... wait a minute, Gohan... he turns up a day after Buffy's encounter with the mysterious youth, it cannot be a coincidence, however, Gohan's hair is black so they could not be the same person.' Giles thought as he placed the phone back on the cradle.

"A watchers life it would seem is never dull these days." Giles sighed as he went back to work.

"Man, with you and Will's brains my roguish looks and Buffy's beauty we'll be running this school in no time!" Xander said as he put an arm around Gohan and Willow in the school cafe.

"But first... we'll have to do something about this goop." Xander grimaced as he looked at the food on his plate.

"Hey I don't want to run the school, just want to stop people getting picked on less and show that we are all equal." Willow said as she playfully brushed Xander's arm away.

"And I'm just here for the ride." Gohan said as he took one sniff at the mysterious concoction on his plate before he just decided to just down the lot.

"Just as I expected, you're just as weird as the losers you hang out with." Cordelia said as she caught sight of Gohan's actions as she approached the group's table.

"Something we can help you with Queen B?" Xander asked politely.

"One chance." Cordelia said as she ignored Xander entirely and looked at Gohan.

"One chance? For what?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"To redeem yourself and join the popular group."

"Or maybe you could just join us?" Gohan said.

"..."

"Ha ha ha! Your pretty funny but I'll take that as your final answer... pity your way cuter than most of the boys in this school." Cordelia said as she made her way out of the cafeteria.

"... That was weird." Gohan said as he began to eat the food that Xander refused to touch with his breath let alone with cutlery.

"You turned down Cordelia's offer?!" Willow and Xander exclaimed.

"I like being out with you guys, but if you prefer me not to be around you I can always find another table to sit a.."

"Nope, with that and the scene from the Bronze you've just cemented your friendship with us." Xander interrupted as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"However I'm gonna need the number for your gains bus."

"Huh?"

"Double huh?" Willow said as she stared at Xander.

"He hides it really well doesn't he?" Buffy said as she nodded at Xander.

"Okay, what did I miss?!" Willow said in confusion.

"Gohan is kind of ripped in the muscle department, well from what I could feel anyway." Buffy replied.

"Ripped? I don't have any cuts on my clothes... not that I can see anyway." Gohan replied sounding alarmed as he looked over his clothing

"Baggy clothes only hide so much..." Willow said as she realised why Gohan was able to deal with Douglas with ease.

"Man your like the Green Hornet's sidekick!" Xander said as he began to list off the things that they currently knew about Gohan.

"Hey that Douglas person also had muscles!" Gohan said as Xander listed his physique as one of his traits.

"But he wasn't hiding it." Buffy replied.

"Fair point, but why should I have to do the same?"

"You don't but it's nice to know that you're not some guy who just loves to show off what he's got." Willow said as she patted Gohan on the wrist.

"We need to take matters into our own hands. If the boy is the same as the one from seven years ago... he could be very useful to us... perhaps even more so than the Slayer." Said one of the members of the Watchers Council.

"How do you intend to do this? The report from Giles states that the Slayer was unable to detect his whereabouts after he vanished." Stated another.

"If what was able to be caught by that video feed on that day was correct then we know that the beings at that tournament were able to change their appearance at will just like Vampires."

"If that is indeed the case then we need not search for the subject in that form but in the form prior." The council said as one as they considered the problem.

"However if it is indeed one of the people from the Cell Games then this is obviously meant to be a sign of worse to come. I highly recommend that the Slayer have her Cruciamentum test early."

"She is not yet ready for it Roger." Said a man who was sitting at the edge of the table.

"She is ready when we say she is ready Robson, and if things continue as they are now.. then we will prepare her for the ritual." Said the current head of the council.

"I'm sure that Giles can keep a lid on the situation Quentin." Robson replied.

"That remains to be seen..."

'What can we do to prepare for Gohan's decision?' Piccolo thought as he meditated in the valley where he once trained a young Gohan to control his powers.

'Hope for the best but prepare for the worst.' Nail and Kami replied as the Namekian that they resided in began to levitate off the ground as he began to channel his powers.

'He has had a lot of things to deal with in his life but this... this future may take the most from him.'

'And there is nothing that you know right now that can help me help him?'

'No.. not right now.' Kami replied. 'As events continue to unfold perhaps more clues to the fate of your charge will come to light.'

'He's not my charge he is my friend... the one who first saw the light in me... someone I would be proud to have as my son.' Piccolo thought as the ground behind him began to shake.

Piccolo, for the next few days you cannot contact Gohan by any means.' Kami explained.

'What? Why!' Piccolo exclaimed as one of the mountains in the distance exploded.

'Well, first that.' Nail replied.

'And second, he is only taking his first tentative steps of acceptance by people his own age. You will know when to contact him.'

'Tch! Fine.'

'He is coming and you will not be ready, one you know will be one of many, the chosen hour will come hand in hand with a new power...'

'Wha..'

'We really have to stop meeting like this, otherwise, the dead will start gossiping.' The blonde warrior said as he Angel and a female warrior tossed Buffy a couple of stakes as she fell from one dream to a nightmare.

'Who...who are you?' Buffy said as she and the warrior faced off against hordes of vampires in front of the school.

'You'll find out soon enough.' The man said as he vanished taking the majority of the vampires out as he did so.

'No wait come back! I still have questions..' Buffy said as she reached out in her sleep.

"Buffy!"

Eyes snapping open, Buffy turned in the bed and looked into her mother's worried eyes.

"Mom?"

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you'd never wake!" Joyce Summers said as she pulled a confused Buffy to her chest.

"What happened?"

"Another of your weird dreams." Joyce said as she brushed her daughter's hair.

"Oh.. it felt so real though." Buffy said as she sank into her mother's comforting embrace.

"Just a dream hunny."

'Wake-up sleepy head! You can't sleep in when the world's at stake big brother!' Dream Goten said as he bounced on a dreaming Gohan.

'Kid even in my dreams you're loud! And what do you mean the world's at stake?' Gohan said as he sat up with a grunt.

'Now that would be telling!' Goten giggled as he jumped around the room in Super Saiyan form.

'Hey, when did you get to that level?!'

'You need to look out for the signs big brother!' Goten said as he leapt out of the window.

'Goten wait! What signs?!' Gohan said as he ran to the window to make sure that his little brother was okay only to see what appeared to be the end of the world.

'Goten!' Gohan exclaimed as he sat up on his bed shaking his head as he tried to remember more of his weird dream.

"That's a new one."

Ring, Ring.

Reaching over to his bedside table, Gohan picked up his phone.

"He...hello?"

"Gohan? I know it's kind of early but could I come round your house for a bit?" Buffy said.

"Er... sure, any particular reason why?" Gohan replied as he took a look at his alarm which was saying six in the morning.

"I just had the weirdest dream and I can't shake the feeling that you were in it."

"I see.." Gohan replied, still trying to understand his own dream. "I'll come to meet you halfway."

"That's sweet, my mum would appreciate that." Buffy replied.

"See you by the Bronze in about twenty minutes?" Gohan asked as he got up and grabbed his gi from a nearby iron board.

"Bronze and twenty it is." Buffy said.

Making it to the Bronze in fifteen. Buffy waited patiently for her escort to arrive.

"Twenty minutes does mean twenty minutes Buffy." Gohan smiled as upon arrival caught sight of the waiting Slayer.

"Well, I was..."

"You was?" Gohan repeated walking over to Buffy as she looked him up and down.

"Oh!" "Erm... yeah my dream bothered me more than I admitted and I just wanted to talk about my dream with someone who knew who I really was." Buffy blushed as she tried to tear her gaze away from Gohan's Adonis-like body.

"Wait... your mother doesn't know that you're a Slayer?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Gohan, you met my mother, she wouldn't be able to handle the fact that I do all of that work."

"True, but she must see the additional weariness and bruises that you come home with?" Gohan said as the two began walking towards his hotel.

"Heal really well and Vampires don't take that much of an effort, in fact, they make a good stress reliever." Buffy admitted.

"That can't be good for your health." Gohan said as they reached his hotel in record time.

"But we're getting off subject, your dream?" Gohan said as he opened the door, to his bedroom.

"Oh yeah." "He is coming and you will not be ready, one you know will be one of many, the chosen hour will come hand in hand with a new power..." Buffy said as she repeated the words that she had heard in her dream.

"Coffee?" Gohan asked as he went over to the kitchen.

"Yes please, two sugars." Buffy responded as Gohan boiled a kettle.

"Hmm, and you said you felt that I had something to do with the dream?" Gohan replied as he made himself a hot chocolate.

"Don't ask me why because I don't know myself." Buffy said as Gohan passed her the ready coffee that she gratefully accepted.

"First let's try to make sense of the words." Gohan said as he took a seat opposite her. "Has there been any threats that you haven't been able to take care of effectively or that escaped while on a slaying mission?"

"None as of yet." Buffy replied as she sipped her drink.

'This is some great coffee.'

"Oh yeah but that was just one of my dreams, in the second one I was fighting a horde of demons with two mysterious people and the blonde warrior that I met earlier this month." Buffy said as she tried to remember as much as possible.

"I see." Gohan replied as he sipped his own beverage trying to keep his reactions minimal.

"So what do you think?"

"Well perhaps something is coming, something that you are meant to face with the people in your dream."

"Like what?"

"Like the end of the world." Gohan said as he finished his drink.

"Don't joke about things like that!"

"I'm not.. if you came from a line of world protectors than they must have left you some sort of protection, and from what you're saying to me, that's your powers and your vivid dreams." Gohan said as he stared at the Slayer.

"Just like when I was 15 and I dreamt of the Slayers before me?" Buffy replied as what Gohan was saying began to make sense.

"Also... I think I know why you thought I had something to do with your dream."

"Huh?"

"You see.. Slayers are not the only people in the world that have had to protect it. Cast your mind back seven years ago no perhaps even further than that, do you recall any news reports about aliens in China?"

"Sort of but what does that have to do with Sunnydale and my dreams?" Buffy replied.

"To cut a long story short I was one of the ones chosen to fight against the threat, which in the end we prevailed against. Fast forward to the events seven years ago and once again we have threats against the world, and again I was one of the ones chosen."

"..."

"This morning you and I both have a dream, seemingly unrelated at first and yet from what you just told me perhaps more connected then I want them to be."

"Gohan.. who are you?" Buffy exclaimed as she looked into Gohan's eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough." Gohan replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Also the Anointed One has already been collected so that episode is out of the way.

One Of Many

Sunnydale Zoo

"Why won't you bestow me the power? Am I doing something wrong?!" A zookeeper wearing tribal gear says to the Hyena's as he does an ancient ritual in front of their cage.

'I'm doing everything it said in the ritual. What am I missing?!'

"DAMN IT!"

"So, how come you didn't go to Giles with your dream?" Gohan said to Buffy as the two walked by the zoo.

"Because like I said, I felt you had something to do with the dream, but..."

"But?"

"Oh look, it's the newest member of the nerd team." Said a voice from behind them.

"He could have been so much cooler."

Turning, Gohan sighed.

"I should have guessed that it would have been you guys, you really have a bad habit of picking on new people." Buffy said as the school bullies more commonly known as 'The Pack' came up to her and Gohan.

"So you guys here for a reason or are you just here to annoy us?" Gohan asked as he looked the four up and down as they began to circle him and Buffy.

"Well, we are looking to start the day off fresh." Kyle exclaimed as he flicked his hair back.

"Well, could you do it somewhere else? We're trying to have a grown-up conversation here." Buffy stated as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oooh, Buffy's going to beat us up, better be careful." Tor said as they stopped circling the duo like a pack of wolves and walked passed the duo.

"Be seeing ya." Buffy replied as she watched the crew walk off into the distance.

"Well, that just happened," Gohan said as he and Buffy walked over to the elephant enclosure.

"Yeah, and I was really starting to enjoy the day as well." Buffy replied.

"Gohan, Buffy!" Willow said excitedly as she and Xander came out from another section.

"Hey you guys, what were you checking out?" Gohan asked as the duo walked over.

"Zebra's mating, very intense." Xander said.

"So, good for biology?" Gohan queried.

"Not human." Willow replied, as the act had reminded her of the Heimlich manoeuvre but with stripes.

"What did you guys see?" Xander asked.

"Fishes."

"Was it useful?"

"It was fish." Gohan said as the elephant walked up to the group and sniffed Gohan's hair.

Petting it on its trunk, Gohan smiled as the elephant cried out.

"Look's like animals like you." Buffy said as another elephant came over to investigate.

"My parents live near the woods back home so I grew up around them. Haven't seen an elephant this close before though." Gohan said as the other elephant blew air onto his head.

"So you're like Tarzan or Mowgli!" Xander said as Gohan played with the elephants to the surprise of the surrounding adults.

"Is there nothing you can't do?" Buffy smirked as she pulled the reluctant teen away from the elephants.

"Come on now Mr Animal Whisperer, we have a full zoo to explore."

"Boy oh boy what a beautiful picture!" Kyle said as the pack spied a fellow student taking sketches and notes of some monkeys.

"Family reunion Lance?" Rhonda said making the dark-haired, shy teen turn around.

"H..hey guys what's up?" Lance said nervously as he looked at the bullies that were distracting Gohan and Buffy earlier.

"Nothing much, just loving the view." Heidi said as she suddenly snatched Lance's notebook out of his hands.

"Hey, come on guys, that's not cool." Lance said as he tried to retrieve his book.

"You'll get it back if you..." Tor began.

"What is going on here?!" Principal Flutie demanded as he came on the scene.

"Nothing." Kyle said innocently.

"Was I asking you?" Flutie asked.

Looking confused Kyle stared at Flutie.

"Ok you four got me there, but I want the truth." Flutie said as he looked to Lance for an explanation.

"They weren't doing anything wrong, we were just playing." Lance said as he felt the stares from both the Principal and the bullies.

Giving Lance a good hard look, Flutie sighed.

"Just keep yourselves out of trouble and we'll be okay."

"Yes, Principal Flutie," Lance said as the five watched him walk away.

"Not bad..." Kyle began.

"Not bad at all Lance!" Heidi said as she ruffled Lance's hair.

"Let's reward our newest member with a trip to the hyenas." Kyle said as he put an arm around Lance's shoulders.

"But that place is closed off." Lance said sounding confused.

"Only to the boring." Kyle said as the group took Lance to the closed-off area.

"Hey isn't that Lance with Kyle and his friends?" Willow said as she and the others just spied the group disappearing into the closed-off exhibit.

"Oh boy, looks like it's playtime." Xander sighed.

"Those guys are some grade A bad guys." Willow replied as Gohan looked confused.

"Bullying is never cool. I better go make sure that Lance will be..."

"Buffy if you go in there it will look bad for him." Xander said. "I'll go and make sure that they don't break him."

"Xander, nice as you are there is four of them and one of you." Willow said sounding worried.

"Don't worry I'll join him." Gohan said as they began to discuss who should go with Xander.

"Sure, two guys always makes for less trouble." Xander said with a nod.

"Then let's go."

"Be careful you guys," Willow called as the two quickly disappeared into the exhibit.

"Hey, why exactly is this place closed off?" Buffy said suddenly as she caught sight of something just behind Willow.

"Good to see that you two weren't trying to get in." Said the zookeeper who was doing the ritual earlier that day. "The hyenas don't hesitate in attacking weaker targets."

"You didn't answer my question." Buffy asked.

"They haven't adjusted to their new habitat so anyone who has no experience with hyenas should stay well away."

"Especially if they call your name."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"I was told by a tribesman that hyenas can understand human speech and according to ancient myths hyenas would call people's names in order to confuse them and the minute that they were able to get that person alone, feeding frenzy." The keeper said as he clicked his fingers and crushed some dirt and twigs beneath his feet to emphasise his point.

Looking around in the exhibit the gang whistle appreciatively.

"Not too shabby," Heidi said as she looked at some panels.

"Don't know why this place is off limits, it looks fine to me." Lance added as he looked at the enclosure for the animals.

Attracted by the sounds, one of the hyenas poked it's head out from behind a rock and snarled at the group.

"Okay, now I'm starting to see why." Lance began as he began to make his way towards the exit.

"But we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." Kyle said as the others dragged Lance up to the enclosure. "This is the part where you two become best buddies."

"You're just going to have to play mouse," Tor said as he began to push Lance into the enclosure not noticing that they had stepped into the ceremonial ring left by the zookeeper.

"Hey, guys what are doing? This isn't fun!" Lance said as he tried to squirm out of their grip.

"Hey it's all part of being with the cool kids, you have to go through a few tests." Rhonda said.

"Hey, I know a better test, and surprise surprise it doesn't require you to get ganged up on." Xander said as he and Gohan appeared on the scene.

"Wow, it's loser patrol, here to save the day?" Kyle smirked as the others continued to push Lance into the enclosure

"Bad idea." Gohan muttered as he and Xander approached the group.

"Get out of here Lan.." Xander began as he pulled Lance out of the groups grasp and out of the ceremonial ring.

Turning to look at the enclosure when a low growling is heard, the group notice the eyes of the hyena turn yellow.

'MY BODY!'Roared a voice in Gohan's head when his eyes also began to glow yellow from the attempted animal possession.

Denied entry into the Saiyan's mind due to Gohan's Saiyan biology, the hyena focused its attention on the others in the circle.

'Your useless, you'll always be useless...' Slurred Xanders father as the Hyena made Xander relive troubling events from his childhood.

'Mum... I'm hungry.' Young Xander said to his mother.

'You're a man now, go and make your own.' She replied as she tried to hide her fresh tears from her son.

'Take control of your own life..' Said a voice in each of the affected teen's minds.

'Release your primal instinct..'

'Unleash you're bottled up emotions..'

Kami's Lookout.

'Gohan!' Piccolo thought as Gohan's sudden power fluctuation interrupted his meditation.

'I told you not to interfere!' Kami said as Piccolo began to leave the Lookout.

'Now what!?'

'This is not the test, however, it is one of many that will lead up to it.' Kami replied.

'And you know this how?'

'Because if it was the true test it would be far worse than that.' Kami stated.

'Which means that I can go and see what the cause I.."

'You're not listening.. just because it is not the test does not mean that we should get involved. If we showed our hand early, it would be very disastrous.'

'What do you mean?'

'As I told you should events come to pass and Gohan makes the right or wrong choice life will change drastically. However, I am not the only being on this planet that is aware of this fact.'

?

'There are other forces on this planet that are also aware but each of their knowledge of the prophecy and choice is missing key elements different from one another.'

'Wait... does that include yours?!'

'….Yes.'

'Why didn't you tell me?! I would have just asked Baba!'

'She has erased her own memories of the knowledge so that she could not be used by anyone.' Kami said.

'….'

The Bronze

"Hey Buffy, didn't Gohan and Xander look weird when they returned from protecting Lance?" Willow asked as the two walked over to some seats with their food.

"Willow, we barely know Gohan enough to know his ticks. Xander however.. you know far better than me even knowing his blood pressure, which even as a Slayer I find really creepy." Buffy replied.

"Hey, I just know how he ticks that's all.." Willow sighed.

"You really need to tell him how you feel.." Buffy said as she smirked at the obviously love-stricken teen.

"Hey, the minute he gives me a certain piece of clothing that signifies more than a little interest then I will,#." Willow said as she glanced at the leather coat that Buffy was wearing.

"Oh.. you noticed huh?" Buffy said with a small blush.

"You have your own tall, dark and handsome to deal with." Willow giggled before getting serious. "But come on now, you are so into Angel I'm surprised you haven't gone all 'Vamp' over him."

"He's a weird one to figure out, whenever we're together he wants to talk about vampires or anything Slayer related, I admit it was one of the things that interested me about him at first but now I also want him to notice me as a person." Buffy sighed as she thought about her feelings for the mysterious stranger in her life.

"Well maybe if he turned up more often maybe we could.." "He's here!" Willow said as she glanced at the opening door visible by her seating position.

"Angel?!" Buffy began.

"No Xander... and Gohan?!" Willow said as her mouth dropped open.

Walking into the bar simultaneously, Gohan and Xander caught the gaze of the girls standing near the door, who looked them up and down due to the amount of 'aura' that they instinctively felt coming from the two.

"Willow?" Buffy said as she turned around in her chair to see what made her friend act in such a fashion.

'Since when did Gohan and Xander start wearing more flesh-revealing clothes?!' Buffy thought as she looked Gohan up and down.

"Ladies.." Gohan and Xander said as they approached the two.

"Gentlemen." Buffy said as Xander reached for her food.

"You just ate..." Gohan growled at Xander who turned to stare at him.

"I need sustenance."

"I'll make you more when you get back to my house." Gohan said in a more commanding tone as Xander tried again.

"So..." Willow began, making the two short sleeved males turn and look at her.

'Eep!'

"Didn't know you guys liked Doctor Who that much," Buffy said as Xander turned to her.

"Meh, Weeping Angels are overrated." Gohan said as the other people in the bar were now staring at the 'Scooby Table.' "Just trick them into looking at each other and your fine which of course is much easier than they make it out to be."

"Then can you two focus your gaze on each other? Your turning Willow into a puddle right now." Buffy said as Gohan turned away from Willow.

"Just giving her my full undivided attention." Gohan said sounding confused.

"Well nice as that is you really need to turn down that stare when you dress up like that." Buffy replied as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch, point taken." Gohan laughed as the others in the bar refocused on their companions due to the shift in atmosphere.

"So why the wardrobe overhaul?" Willow asked.

"You guys got me to thinking that I shouldn't be worried about how I dress so I decided just to go all out."

"With the assistance of yours truly," Xander said as he scratched his white, wolf embossed shirt.

"Good decision,#." Willow muttered as she stared at Xander.

"Aww, thanks, Wil..." Xander began before he sniffed the air and turned to look at the doorway.

"?"

"Oh it's the 'Pack'" Buffy said as she saw what caught Xander's and subsequently Gohan's attention.

"Those guys again?" Willow said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't they have anywhere else to b.."

Staring at Gohan and Xander the Pack walk up near to their table before moving to the one just after it.

"Ok... what the hell just happened?! Every other time those guys have come in here they mock us or ignore us entirely," Buffy said in confusion.

"Perhaps they feel differently today?" Gohan shrugged.

"Weird.." Willow muttered.

Sunnydale Library

"Hah!" Buffy shouted as she kicked Gohan in the side.

"Step it up Buffy, you have to fight like it's the only thing keeping you alive!" Gohan said as Giles watched the two sparring.

On Gohan's request and also because he was curious about Gohan's strength. Giles had allowed the two to spar against one another.

'He is able to take hits from Buffy without protection, I know he said that he was a trained martial artist but this.. this is something else entirely.' Giles thought.

"Here let me help you," Gohan said as he caught Buffy's attacking fist and flipped the Slayer with ease.

"Now fight!"

"Okay if that's how you want it Gohan!" Buffy said as she channelled as much strength into her blows as she could.

"That's more like it," Gohan said with a smile as he could feel the significant increase in her blows.

'Astonishing. Buffy's moving faster than the human eye can see and yet Gohan is able to counter them to such a degree that only another Slayer could hope to match.'

"And pinned," Gohan said as he caught a sloppy kick with one hand and pushed Buffy up against a bookcase with the other.

"Free yourself Summers," Gohan smirked as he looked deep into Buffy's eyes.

Staring back defiantly, Buffy's eyes widened when she felt something touch her lower back.

'Crap!' Gohan thought as he also noticed and quickly distanced himself from the Slayer.

"Not... not bad escape tactic." Gohan stammered as he wrapped his 'belt' tighter around his waist.

"That's not a 'belt is it Gohan..." Buffy said making both Gohan's and Giles' eyes widen.

"... No."

"I asked you once before, now I'm asking again and I'm not taking 'i'll tell you when you're ready,' for an answer." Buffy asked as Gohan sighed and let his 'belt' unravel from around his waist.

"It's not a birth defect but it did come from birth." Gohan said as the 'belt' now revealed to be a tail waved around freely. "You see my grandfather is what most people would call giant, my mother is a human and my father... is well he's an alien," Gohan said making Buffy's mouth drop open.

"Well, I would like to see that family reunion!" Buffy said as she walked over to Gohan and stared at the tail.

"Why are you in Sunnydale?" Giles asked as he came over to the duo. "Also keep your 'belt' wrapped up, only the five of us should know about it."

"Yes sir," Gohan said as he wrapped his tail up again. "To watch over Buffy,"

"Me?" Buffy said in surprise.

"Nothing I have already told you is a lie, I just haven't told you everything, and I don't intend to unless the situation calls for it, but what I will tell you is that at some point in the future your life will be in great danger, and as such so will this town if you are it's protector," Gohan stated.

"How do you know this?!" Buffy and Giles said simultaneously.

"Kami told me,"

"What do you mean God told you?!" Giles asked. "Are you some sort of prophet?"

"No, not a prophet... 'though my dreams of late may lead some to think so..' I actually know a god though he is no longer Kami." Gohan said making Giles's jaw drop.

"How do you know a god?" Buffy asked curiously.

"It's complicated and it will take more time than we have at the moment to go through the entire history, so I'll tell you the need to know bits." Gohan said as Giles and Buffy nodded.

"There is being known as Kami that resides on a tower in China, this being is not a 'God' as you would perceive him, due to the fact that people like Giles or myself can be chosen to be Kami but that is another matter entirely. The being is more generally known as the Guardian of Earth, but once again it's not to be taken literally as most people on the Earth are stronger than Kami... well at the very least in China." Gohan said as Buffy opened her mouth.

"So this... Kami person knows about Slayers?"

"The previous Kami's knew of Slayers and before they vacated the position passed on their knowledge, and thus you have me as your surrogate Guardian," Gohan said with a small bow.

"So the current Kami told you of the threat to Buffy's life?" Giles said.

"No the previous Kami did, it's really complicated but like I said I'll try to speed you through it. You see the previous Kami was not of this planet either but a being from a planet that no longer exists just like my fathers, however upon crash landing and subsequently seeing man at his worst had problems becoming the Guardian due to his mind and body being affected by the evils of man and thus was denied the position at first until he was able to separate the evil persona which cut his lifespan between two versions of himself the evil and the good, should one die so would the other." Gohan said as Willow and Xander came into the library and was about to say hi when Giles glared at them.

"Fast forward to seven years ago.. the two halves were forced to reunited due to the happenings of that year and so the spot of Kami was empty until later that year when my father went to another member of that Kami's race and had him become the Guardian of Earth." Gohan finished.

"So... an alien is worried about the fate of the Earth?" Buffy exclaimed making Xander and Willow's mouth drop open.

"That's the gist of it." Gohan confirmed.

"So you know aliens?!" Xander questioned as he and Willow joined the group.

"I told you I knew a demon." Gohan said as he glanced at Xander.

"Wait is that demon the former Kami?!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Yes."

"How did a demon become... oh yeah good and evil sides." Buffy said as she answered her own question.

"So what does that mean for me?" Buffy queried.

"I will train you as much as I can to harness your innate Slayer abilities and in doing so better prepare you for future threats," Gohan said.

"Hey what about me and Willow?!" Xander asked.

"Oh you'll get trained as well, you already asked."

"Oh yeah."

"Oink!"

"Out of the way!" Principal Flutie commanded as he walked swiftly through the school a fleeing pig made its way through squealing girls.

"What's the problem?" Gohan queried as he caught sight of the pig and before it could escape into an open classroom door picked it up.

"You really have an animal like magnetism don't you Gohan?" Buffy said as she caught up with the teen.

"You know why.." Gohan replied as Principal Flutie also caught up to the group.

"Thank goodness you caught him!" Flutie said in relief as Buffy smirked knowingly at Gohan. "He's quite the little speedster."

"Any particular reason why you have a pig in school sir?" Gohan asked as he lightly stroked the pig's back making it squeal in happiness.

"Good point Gohan..." Flutie replied. "Students... let me introduce you all to Herbert the new mascot for the school sports division known as the Razorbacks!"

Clapping hesitantly, the students stared at pig's unique additions.

"He looks really cute,' Buffy said as she also stoked the pig.

"He's not cute he's a fierce Razorback, look at those menacing tusks and Razorback!" Flutie said as he pointed out the green plastic spikes attached to the pig.

"Whatever you say sir.." Gohan replied sounding confused as he began to pass the pig to the Principal.

"Actually he's quite a feisty one, perhaps you better hold onto him until I can get him back in his cage?" Flutie said as Herbert began to struggle again.

"See you at dodgeball after?" Gohan asked as he looked at Buffy.

"Go ahead Mowgli." Buffy smiled as she watched the teen follow the Principal.

"He better be worth everything that this school forked out for him and more.." Flutie sighed as Gohan followed him to the room containing Herbert's cage.

"If you were that financially under you could have taken the offer that my godmother offered." Gohan replied.

"If only this school had more students like you Gohan," Flutie smiled as he shook his head. "Teachers shouldn't ask for handouts from their own students.. even if that student offered, you bringing fame and recognition to the school is more than enough Gohan."

"Thank you si.." Gohan began before both he and Herbert sniffed the air.

Walking past the trio, Xander who had just entered from the front doors stared hungrily at Herbert before disappearing into a corridor.

"Huh... that's new." Flutie said as Herbert had appeared to be agitated by Xanders arrival.

"Don't worry sir, probably something that Xander came into contact with." Gohan shrugged as his eyes narrowed.

'It's getting stronger.' Gohan thought as the heavens opened and began to pelt the school grounds with rain.

"So you decided to bring your A game today kid?!" Coach Herrold said to Gohan as the teen came out of the locker room clad in the school's colours

"Sure... why not coach?" Gohan replied as he lined up with the rest of the gym class, keeping his 'belt' well hidden.

"Seeing as it's raining, we get to practice on our dodging skills." Herrold said causing the other students to groan as he threw a ball at Gohan who dodged it on instinct only to catch it at the last moment.

"Well, if you can match the 'Flash' here you can get out of gym early..." Herold exclaimed as his eyes widened from Gohan's impressive to his eyes movements and separated the crowd into two groups.

"Pay attention to Xander.." Gohan whispered in Buffy's ear making the girl flush before nodding.

Paying close attention to the opposing team which contained both Xander Kyle and The Pack, Gohan swiftly dodged or caught the balls as they were thrown at him.

"Come on now you guys is this all you got.." Gohan began before a particularly hard throw from Xander hits Willow on the chest making her cry out before having to move off the court.

'That wasn't needed Xander,' Gohan thought as the remaining six people on Xander's team versus him and Buffy locked gazes.

'Something is very wrong here...' Buffy thought.

'The more he interacts with them the worse it gets..' Gohan realized as Lance one of the remaining members left on the opposing team was about to throw a ball at Buffy when the others turned on him.

"That's enough!" Gohan snarled as he and Buffy got Lance away from the group.

"You guys need a time out!" Buffy said as she escorted Lance away to the infirmary.

"Man.. forgot how brutal dodgeball was..." Herrold murmured. "Awesome."


	9. Chapter 9

The Beast in All Of Us

"Well, nothing too serious.. some severe bruising, but nothing a couple of days rest wouldn't clear up, however, if you hadn't been sent to me as soon as you had it could have been a different story..." The school nurse said as Buffy watched over Lance nervously.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"These wounds may look normal on the outside but internally is a different matter, this kind of bruising is similar to that caused by a drill machine.. you said a few students did this?"

"Yes.." Buffy muttered.

"Then you should make sure that those students don't attack anyone else.. they could seriously hurt someone with this level of strength." The nurse said as she told Lance that he would be excused from further classes due to his wounds.

"I will.." Buffy promised with fire in her eyes.

'This latest surge in raw testosterone can't be a good thing..' Gohan thought as he went through his new locker, his last one being repaired from his last interactions with it. 'They are rapidly losing contro..'

"Do you have any idea what's going on with Xander?" Willow asked from behind him.

Managing not to bust his locker handle this time, Gohan turned around.

"Hey, you're okay!" Gohan began as he looked Willow over.

"You're avoiding the question.." Willow said as she looked into Gohan's eyes.

"No, I'm not, I'm just more concerned about you and Lance."

"So does that mean that you do know something?"

"Now why would you think tha.."

"Gohan?" Willow said as she noticed Gohan's gaze was focused on something behind her.

"You guys went way too far in that game!" Gohan said as he walked away from Willow and approached Xander who had just appeared on the scene with the Pack.

"Calm your tits bro, dodgeball is a harsh game.. only the strong survive." Xander said with a cruel smile.

"You understand that better than us anyway.. monkey boy." Kyle added as he glanced at Gohan's waist.

"Good one Kyle!" Tor cackled.

Hearing the raised voices, students began to appear from classrooms and hallways.

"Your not okay, the Xander I know wouldn't pick on other people." Willow pleaded as she approached them.

"Willow, Willow.. sweet naïve Willow, how you seem to think that you would become anything other than a friend to me." Xander mockingly sang as he stared at the confused girl.

"Stop it Xander, before you and your 'friends' say something your gonna regret." Gohan warned as Willow's eyes began to widen.

"I'm done hanging around with you.. why on earth would you think I would ever consider dating someone as worthless as you when there is a beauty like Buffy to impress?" Xander continued as he ignored Gohan's words and smiled at the effect that his own was having on his best friend.

'No way, the geeks are going solo?!' Thought some of the students as they continued to watch the scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

"Xander.." Willow replied as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Take it back Xander," Gohan said quietly. "There is still time to.."

"I mean every last word I say.. she needs to grow up and realize that I have higher goals than her pasty... looking.. face.." Xander said as the hallway grew silent from Xander's cruel words.

"Dig the knife in deeper Harris!" Rhonda laughed.

"So this is your vicious side... worse than I thought." Said a familiar voice from behind the crowd.

"B...buffy?" Willow sobbed as she turned to find the source of the voice.

"So you'd cast away your friends to get with a girl? That's not something I'm into." Buffy said as the crowd made way for her to come through.

"You'll be surprised, at what I'm into." Xander laughed as he led the Pack away, the crowd of students parting like the red tide.

"Xa..xander.." Willow exclaimed as she reached out a hand.

"Look after Willow, Buffy.. I need to go and have a little 'talk' with our friend Xander." Gohan said quietly as he began to walk after the group.

"No... don't, I...i'm sure he did..didn't really mean it." Willow said as she grabbed Gohan's shirt.

"Willow, no matter what he's going through, you've been there for him through thick and thin and this is how he repays you?" Buffy said as the crowd began to clear.

"I'm sure it will be alright by tomorrow... thanks for looking out for me guys." Willow said with a teary smile.

But it wasn't better the next day... not only had Xander not even attempted to apologize to his best friend but his grades continued to slip even further due to skipping classes with the Pack.

"So it's come full circle..." Willow said as she sat with Buffy outside the school.

"What has?" Buffy said in confusion.

"He's finally decided to let me go to focus fully on you."

"No there has to more than just hormones affecting his judgement.. he's hanging around with the goon patrol." Buffy said firmly.

"Like what?"

"Something weird, and we know a guy that deals with weird stuff." Buffy said as she got up.

"So you think Giles can bring Xander back to normal?" Willow asked, hope in her eyes.

"Maybe.. maybe not, but it's worth a try."

"Hey, maybe we can also find a lead on where Herbert got to!" Willow exclaimed as she also got up.

"There's my Willow." Buffy said as the two made their way towards the library.

"Ah, Mr Son! Any sign of Herbert yet?" Flutie said when he answered his office door to Gohan.

"Yes... and no sir." Gohan replied looking quite uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked around and apparently earlier this afternoon..."

"Go on son, you won't get into trouble." Flutie said when Gohan seemed to consider his next words.

"Some students noticed the troublemakers more commonly known as The Pack, loitering around Herbert's room the other day." Gohan said.

"You think they had something to do with Herbert's disappearance?"

Sighing, Gohan reached into his pocket.

"Here sir.."

"Why thank you, Son but what does this have to do with Herbert?" Flutie asked as he took the tissue wrapped gift from Gohan.

"Everything Sir."

"So Xander's acting more like others his own age?" Giles said as Buffy told him of Xander's weird behavior.

"Yes... I mean no! Look even if Xander was going through some sort of puberty stage he would not have been that mean to his best friend or been that aggressive to his classmates." Buffy replied.

"Buffy, hard as it may be to hear this Xander is a male.. a young male at that and he will, like other young males go through phases like all men his age, teasing and preying on others is just one of many." Giles said as he glanced at one of his books.

"What did you just say?" Buffy suddenly remarked.

"Tease?"

"No about preying on the weak. I know I've heard that before but where.."

"Oh yeah at the zoo!" Buffy shouted making Giles jump. "Ever since Xander left the Hyena enclosure at the zoo he's been a totally different person."

"So your theory is that Xander is turning into a Hyena?" Giles said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know maybe? Or perhaps been possessed by one?" Buffy sighed as she threw her hands up in the air. "And not just Xander either.. all of them."

"What do you expect me to do Buffy, the information you are giving me is sketchy at best, if you had some concrete leads that I could follow up on.." Giles began before the sounds of running feet drew his attention to the library doors.

"Bad news guys.." Gohan and Willow said as they entered the library.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Herbert's been found." Willow said.

"Well that's a relief, but you said it was bad news?" Giles said in confusion.

"His bones were found, picked clean of flesh." Gohan replied making Giles and Buffy go pale.

"Now do you believe me?!" Buffy said as she looked at Giles.

"Well, this is more my field I guess." Giles sighed.

"So what's the plan?" Willow asked.

"Gohan, go and find the culprits.. I'll try and find something in my books related to this incident." Giles said as he walked over to the bookcase.

"Good idea I'll go with him." Buffy exclaimed.

"I'll go alone, Buffy. I was also in the enclosure with those guys but my biology rejected the attempted possession, you have no idea what you may be up against." Gohan replied as his eyes sharpened.

"Is that why you haven't been weird as well?" Willow said.

Glancing at the fearful teen, Gohan smiled.

"Don't worry, like I said my biology resisted the possession, however that made them far more wary around me as a result, also it seems that they found out about my tail via their enhanced senses."

"Are you really a part monkey?" Buffy asked curiously as Giles continued to search through his books.

"The whole Darwin evolution theory would have more merit on my father's homeworld." Gohan laughed as he left the library.

Walking briskly through the schoolyard, Flutie caught sight of the lounging four rebel students.

"You've really gone and pushed your boundaries to the limit this time haven't you?!" Flutie said as he walked across the grass.

"What do you mean Principal Flutie?" Rhonda said innocently.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I heard through the grapevine that you four were hanging around Herbert's room earlier today!"

"How is poor little Herbert anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Crunchy!" Heidi muttered making the group laugh.

"You four my office now! Perhaps a talk with your parents and a weeks detention will sort you all out!"

"Do we have to?" The group sang.

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay.. no need to get too hot and flustered." Kyle said as he looked the Principal up and down.

'In fact.. maybe that's just what we need you to be...' Rhonda thought, licking her lips as her stomach rumbled.

Scanning a few old books while Willow watched some documentaries on hyena behavior. Buffy showed Willow a passage about Hyenae.

"It reads here that Hyenae were denied access to Noah's Ark, because they were believed to be an impure evil mixture of both dogs and cats."

"Man looks like hyena's got the short end of the stick there." Willow said.

"They just do what they have to to survive." Buffy sighed as she closed the book. "Just like every other race."

"Why couldn't Xander be possessed by a puppy or a duck?" Willow said sadly as she continued to study the wild creatures.

"If possessed is the right word for it." Buffy said as she grabbed another book off the table.

"No your perfectly correct in assuming that it is a possession." Giles approved as he walked over to the duo. "The Masai of the Serengeti have spoken of animal possession for generations, there's one particular sect that deals in animal worship known as Primals."

"Primals?" Buffy and Willow said as one.

"A group of animal worshippers that believe that to truly be alive you must give in to your bestial instincts, however since humanity has come a long way since the stone ages they rely on letting themselves be possessed by animals." Giles continued as he looked through the pages of an old book.

"And they chose Hyenae?" Buffy replied with a raised brow.

"Of all the predatory animals in the animal kingdom hyena's were the most sort after due to their primal nature."

"So what happens after the possession?" Willow asked.

"To begin with nothing too drastic... but if left to their own devices and no restraints.." Giles finished as he passed Buffy the book.

Face going pale from the very graphic images on the book. Buffy's eyes went wide.

"I've got to find Xander!" Buffy exclaimed as she placed the book on the table.

'What could be so bad to make Buffy's face go like tha..' Willow thought as she looked at the page that Buffy and Giles had been looking at.

"Oh my god.."

"You four... never before have I heard of such a thing happening in my life, and I have heard a lot!" Flutie exclaimed as he stood by the front of his desk while the four students stared at him.

"Now here is what we're going to do, we are going to have some school councillors talk with you and your parents because this is not normal student behaviour."

"You smell reaalll nice Flutie," Heidi said as she looked the Principal up and down. "New cologne?"

"No, it's what I normally wear, and stop trying to change the subject!" Flutie said angrily.

"So if it's not cologne what is it then?" Rhonda asked as she and the others began to inch closer to the Principal.

"Now stop that, your only making it worse for yourselves!" Flutie exclaimed as his danger sense began to flare up.

"Now I am going to call your parents and have them take you home to help you get over... whatever this thing is that makes you eat live animals." Flutie decided as he reached for the phone on his desk.

Grabbing the phone just as he reached for it, Tor stared hungrily at the older man before passing the phone to the Principal.

"Thank you, now that wasn't that complicated was it?" Flutie said as he thanked the teen.

"Now all we have to do is.."

"I'm sorry all your calls are cancelled for today." Rhonda smirked as she grabbed the receiver and threw it at the wall.

"What is wrong with you all? Can't you see I'm trying to help you?!" Flutie exclaimed as his instincts as a teacher battled against his fight or flight instinct.

"Oh, you're helping alright.. just not the way you think you are.." Kyle said as they began to corner Flutie.

"Wh...what are you talking about? I haven't done anything yet!"

"Hmm, that smell.. so potent so tasty.." Heidi said as she leapt onto the table.

"Miss Barrie get down from there this instant!" Flutie exclaimed as his body began to sweat.

"Keep sweating teach... you're making me much better already.." Kyle said as Rhonda slashed Flutie across the face with her fingernails drawing blood.

"Y..you kids need a time out!" Flutie stammered as he found himself backed into the corner of his own office.

"Tasty.." Tor said before leaping at Flutie.

"Xander wouldn't hurt Buffy would he?" Willow said as she and Giles continued to go through stacks of books on possession.

"Depending on Xander's strength of mind it could vary, but seeing as he has already started eating living creatures it would appear that in this case including that of the four individuals that he is hanging around with, they appear to be very easy to manipulate." Giles sighed.

'Well he does have demons of his own..' Willow thought as she remembered all the things Xander had told her about his childhood and late teens.

"At any rate, we should hope for the best but prepare for the worse." Giles concluded.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Back off!" Gohan snarled as the group circled him and the unconscious, bleeding but not seriously harmed Flutie. Due to arriving just as Tor had leapt on the Principal, combined with the fact that Flutie passed out from the fear, he managed to stop the four from eating Flutie by making himself the target.

"I know the Hyenae affected you as well Gohan, why do you deny the animal what it wants?" Kyle said as the four began salivating.

"Trust me you don't want to eat human flesh, when we turn you guys back to normal you'll never be the same!" Gohan said trying to appeal to their reason.

"Enough talk, we shall feed off of you if you wish to protect this pitiful prey so much!" Rhonda said as she leapt at him.

Catching the teen mid-flight, Gohan smirked as she struggled in his grip.

"You want me you gonna have to do better than that!" Gohan retorted as the remaining three leapt at him, hands outstretched.

"Sorry about this Xander but it had to be done." Buffy said to herself as she hoisted the unconscious teen on her shoulders.

Upon finding Xander, Buffy had had to deal with his aggressive sexual advances that grew to the point of sexual assault before knocking out the teen with a table.

'With that kind of stamina you'll back on your feet in no time so I got to put you somewhere safe.' Buffy thought as she went to the library.

"I've got Xander, you guy..." Buffy began as she opened the library door only to see a half-naked, sweaty Gohan, talking with Giles by the desk, and a drooling Willow staring at him.

"Michelangelo ain't got nothing on Gohan..'

"Hey, Buf." Gohan said as he turned around upon hearing her approach. "Found the other members of Xander's crew... they'll be out of commission for a while in the Principal's office."

"Ok... so why are you half naked?" Buffy asked as she found it hard to keep her eyes above his chest.

"I appealed to their lust instead of their hunger, it was either that or let them eat Flutie. Also... don't go into the Principal's office right now... kind of smells of sex. Also used my clothes to cover them up."

"Did you..."

"My body may have stopped the possession, but it had other effects on my psyche that I hadn't noticed, also no I didn't mate with them.. I was more focused on distracting them from their initial objective." Gohan said as his gaze lingered on Buffy's before shifting to Xander's unconscious body.

"I see you found Xander... any major problems?"

"None that I couldn't handle," Buffy replied as she put Xander in the book cage. "He should be okay in there for now."

"So where did you put Flutie?" Willow asked as she closed her mouth and wiped her chin.

"The nurse's office, he was unconscious but not heavily injured so I took care of the more nastier looking wounds.. hopefully, he'll only remember the initial attack and nothing else. Worst case scenario I'll have a friend of mine erase his memory of the moment.

"For now we need to get back to the source of the incident, the books that I have on possession shows that there is a way to reverse the process but it needs to be done as soon as possible." Giles said as he glanced at the trio.

"Well, I guess we're lucky that it's practically the end of the school day, otherwise it would look really suspicious if we were to carry five kids through the streets." Gohan replied as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Wait you're not saying that we should take them all right now are you?" Willow said to Gohan.

"Only when everyone has left the school. Too many prying eyes right now." Giles warned.

"So in the next hour?" Buffy asked.

"You three should go on ahead to the zoo to get things ready to reverse the process, I'm more than enough for the pack." Gohan said.

"But what about Xander?" Willow asked.

"Willow... I understand your feelings for him, but right now the best thing that you can do for him is helping him get rid of the spirit controlling him." Gohan replied.

"Seriously.. do I look like I need any assistance?" Gohan laughed as Willow still looked uncertain. "Look if your worried that I will rough Xander up too much I give you my word that he will not have any permanent marks on his skin if it comes to that."

"Just keep him under control Gohan." Giles said as he took the girls away. "Also put on some clothes."

"Yes sir."


End file.
